


Выбор жениха

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Incest, Multi, Scat, Twincest, Urination, beastiality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: Пытаюсь в новый для себя жанр сказки.Царь назначает три испытания за руку царевны.





	Выбор жениха

Выбор жениха

В некотором царстве, некотором государстве, родились у царя близнецы: мальчик и девочка. Они были похожи как две капли воды, и дабы можно было различать их друг от друга, отец велел им никогда не носить одежды. Нагими близнецы спали в своей роскошной кровати, нагими занимались науками и спортом, нагими же посещали светские приёмы. Но больше всего голый царевич с голой царевной любили играть на улице, где их вечно нагие тела каждый день ласкала природа. Весной их обдувал освежающий ветерок, летом грело ласковое солнышко, осенью поливал игривый дождик, а зимой закалял крепкий мороз. Взращённые стихиями, близнецы росли сильными и здоровыми, и любой, кто видел их, восхищался их красотой и соглашался, что негоже было бы такую скрывать за одеждой.

Царь не мог нарадоваться таким замечательным детям, но шло время и вот им исполнилось двенадцать лет: стало пора искать голой царевне жениха, а голому царевичу – невесту. Тогда близнецы впервые возразили отцу и сказали, что им не нужна никакая пара, кроме друг друга. Разгневался Царь и расселил детей по разным комнатам, строго настрого запретив каждому покидать свою. К голому царевичу он послал двух принцесс из соседнего королевства и дал три дня сроку, чтобы выбрать из них себе невесту. А про голую царевну объявил, что руку её получит тот, кто пройдёт три испытания. Во дворце тут же собралась сотня кандидатов от иностранных королей до нищих с улицы – все участвовали на равных условиях.

Наступил первый день. Царь объявил первое испытание: нужно было приготовить для голой царевны самое лучшее блюдо. Запахи готовки заполнили дворец, достигая и комнаты голого царевича, за которого тем временем соревновались иностранные принцессы. Принцессы тоже были близнецами, но так как обе были девочками, то простая нагота не помогла бы их различить, и потому одна носила одежду только выше пояса, а другая – только ниже. Голопопая принцесса умело надрачивала член царевича, пока гологрудая принцесса вылизывала его анус, но как бы они ни старались, ничто его не радовало.

– Отчего ты так пригорюнился, Царевич? – спросила гологрудая принцесса.  
– Или не приятны тебе наши ласки? – вторила голопопая принцесса.  
– Нет ваших ласок приятней на свете, но никакие ласки не нужны мне, если нет рядом родной сестры, – отвечал царевич. – Если бы я хотя бы тоже мог принять участие в испытании... Но меня не выпускают из комнаты даже в туалет.  
– Мы ведь тоже близнецы, – сказала тогда голопопая принцесса.  
– Мы тебе поможем, – решила гологрудая принцесса.  
– Чем же вы можете мне помочь? – удивился царевич.  
– Ты ни о чём не волнуйся, – сказала голопопая принцесса.  
– А только дай нам свой ночной горшок, – добавила гологрудая принцесса.

Царевич решил довериться принцессам и отдал им горшок. Принцессы тщательно вычерпали из него всё содержимое и распихали себе по карманам. Так они незаметно пронесли его мимо стражника, что дежурил у двери в комнату царевича. С этим они направились к очереди кандидатов, что выстроилась перед дверью в комнату царевны с самыми разнообразными блюдами. Последним в очереди стоял нищий в грязных рваных одеждах, в руках у которого была деревянная миска с неприглядным содержимым, вокруг которого вились мухи. Гологрудая принцесса подошла к нищему и спросила:  
– Что у тебя в миске, добрый человек?  
– Там полуразложившийся дохлый кот, – ответил нищий.  
– Звучит аппетитно! – сказала гологрудая принцесса. – Отдашь его мне?  
– Но ведь это мой шанс жениться на голой царевне, – ответил нищий. – А ты хоть и принцесса, но только полуголая.  
– Зато я могу стать твоей любовницей прямо сейчас, – предложила гологрудая принцесса. – А с голой царевной у тебя ещё два шанса будет.  
Нищий подумал, прикинул шансы, да и согласился. Гологрудая принцесса отвела нищего в укромный уголок, съела его кота, после чего они оба разделись догола и начали предаваться плотским утехам. А пока они этим занимались, голопопая принцесса незаметно умыкнула всю одежду и пустую теперь миску. Содержимое карманов своих и сестры она переложила в мешок, а сама переоделась в одежду нищего. В таком виде она отнесла миску с говном голой царевне. Так как она была последняя в очереди, то после того, как царевна доела, царь спросил её, какое из сегодняшних блюд ей больше всего понравилось.  
– Купец, что привёз изысканные заморские блюда, поразил моё тело, – ответила голая царевна. – Я бы с радостью стала его любовницей. Крестьянин, что привёл живую свинью и дал мне самой зарезать её, поразил моё сердце. Я бы с радостью стала его другом. Но только нищий, что принёс миску с говном, поразил мою душу. Было в этом что-то настолько родное, что если я и соглашусь стать чьей-то женой, то только его.  
– Что ж, нищий, – сказал царь, – Первое испытание ты прошёл, но впереди ещё два.  
– Я обязательно вернусь завтра и послезавтра, – пообещала голопопая принцесса. – А пока не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, вернуть мне мою миску? Я такой нищий, что кроме неё у меня ничего нет.  
–Будь по твоему, – сказал царь и отдал пустую миску. Голопопая принцесса тут же поспешила вернуть мешок и одежду на место, пока её сестра всё ещё отвлекала нищего. Так что тот и не заметил, что что-то пропадало.

На следующий день царь объявил новое испытание: нужно было угостить принцессу самым лучшим напитком. Сладкие ароматы наполнили дворец, достигая и комнаты царевича, которого снова ублажали заморские принцессы. Голопопая принцесса сосала его член, а гологрудая принцесса совала пальцы в его анус, но царевич снова оставался безутешным.  
– Отчего ты так пригорюнился, царевич? – спросила гологрудая принцесса.  
– Или не помогли мы тебе со вчерашним испытанием? – вторила голопопая принцесса.  
– Вчера вы мне очень помогли, – признал царевич. – Но какой от этого толк, если сегодня отец придумал новое испытание?  
–Ты ни о чём не волнуйся, – сказала голопопая принцесса.  
– А только нассы прямо на нас, – добавила гологрудая принцесса.  
Царевич решил снова довериться принцессам и обоссал их обеих с ног до головы. Те прошли мимо охранника в промокшей одежде и снова направились к очереди кандидатов. Вчерашний нищий опять был здесь, в этот раз с деревянной кружкой, наполненной грязной жижей. Гологрудая принцесса подошла к нему и спросила:  
– Что у тебя в кружке, добрый человек?  
– Там вода из дорожной лужи, – ответил нищий.  
– Звучит аппетитно! – сказала гологрудая принцесса. – Отдашь её мне?  
– Но ведь это мой шанс жениться на голой царевне, – ответил нищий. – А ты и так уже моя любовница.  
– Тогда я могу стать ещё и твоим другом, – предложила гологрудая принцесса. – А с голой царевной у тебя ещё один шанс будет.  
Нищий подумал, прикинул шансы, да и согласился. Гологрудая принцесса отвела нищего в укромный уголок, выпила его грязную воду, после чего они оба разделись догола и начали предаваться плотским утехам. А пока они этим занимались, голопопая принцесса незаметно умыкнула всю одежду и пустую теперь кружку. Мокрую одежду свою и сестры она выжала в кружку, а сама переоделась в одежду нищего. В таком виде она отнесла кружку с мочой голой царевне. Так как она была последняя в очереди, то после того, как царевна допила, царь спросил её, какой из сегодняшних напитков ей больше всего понравился.  
– Купец, что привёз соки экзотических заморских фруктов, поразил моё тело, – ответила голая царевна. – Я бы с радостью стала его любовницей. Крестьянин, что привёл живую корову и дал мне самой подоить её, поразил моё сердце. Я бы с радостью стала его другом. Но только нищий, что принёс кружку мочи, поразил мою душу. Было в этом что-то настолько родное, что если я и соглашусь стать чьей-то женой, то только его.  
– Что ж, нищий, – сказал царь. – Два испытания ты прошёл, но впереди ещё одно.  
– Я обязательно вернусь ещё раз завтра, – пообещала голопопоая принцесса. – А пока не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, вернуть мне мою кружку? Я такой нищий, что кроме неё у меня ничего нет.  
– Будь по твоему, – сказал царь и отдал пустую кружку. Голопопая принцесса тут же поспешила вернуть кружку и одежду на место, пока её сестра всё ещё отвлекала нищего. Так что тот и не заметил, что что-то пропадало.

Настал третий день и царь объявил последнее испытание: нужно было подарить голой царевне лучший сексуальный опыт. Запахи секса наполнили дворец, достигая и комнаты царевича, которого снова ублажали заморские принцессы. Голопопая принцесса давала ему в перед, а гологрудая принцесса трахала страпоном его зад, но царевич по прежнему оставался безутешным.  
– Отчего ты так пригорюнился, царевич? – спросила гологрудая принцесса.  
– Или не помогли мы тебе уже со двумя испытаниями? – вторила голопопая принцесса.  
– Оба раза вы мне очень помогли, – признал царевич. – Но какой от этого толк, если сегодня отец придумал новое испытание?  
– Ты ни о чём не волнуйся, – сказала голопопая принцесса.  
– А только накончай нам во рты, – добавила гологрудая принцесса.  
Царевич решил снова довериться принцессам и изверг в их рты столько спермы, сколько смог. Те прошли мимо охранника со спермой во ртах и снова направились к очереди кандидатов. Всё тот же нищий опять был здесь, в этот раз с деревянной ложкой, наполненной густой массой. Гологрудая принцесса без низа поцеловала свою сестру и передала ей свою половину спермы, после чего подошла к нищему и спросила:  
– Что у тебя в ложке, добрый человек?  
– Там подзалупный творожок, – ответил нищий.  
– Звучит аппетитно! – сказала гологрудая принцесса. – Отдашь его мне?  
– Но ведь это мой последний шанс жениться на голой царевне, – ответил нищий. – А ты и так уже мой друг.  
– Тогда я могу стать твоей женой, – предложила гологрудая принцесса. – Тогда голая царевна тебе будет уже не нужна.  
Нищий подумал, прикинул шансы, да и согласился. Гологрудая принцесса отвела нищего в укромный уголок, съела его подзалупный творожок, после чего они оба разделись догола и начали предаваться плотским утехам. А пока они этим занимались, голопопая принцесса незаметно умыкнула одежду и пустую теперь ложку. Всю сперму царевича из своего рта она выплюнула в ложку, а сама переоделась в одежду нищего. В таком виде она отнесла ложку со спермой голой царевне. Так как она была последняя в очереди, то после того, как царевна влила сперму себе в киску, царь спросил её, какой из сегодняшних любовников ей больше всего понравился.  
– Купец, что привёз замысловатые заморские игрушки, поразил моё тело, – ответила голая царевна. – Я бы с радостью стала его любовницей. Крестьянин, что привёл живого коня и дал мне самой испытать конский член, поразил моё сердце. Я бы с радостью стала его другом. Но только нищий, что принёс ложку спермы, чтобы я ей себя оплодотворила, поразил мою душу. Было в этом что-то настолько родное, что если я и соглашусь стать чьей-то женой, то только его.  
– Что ж, нищий, – сказал царь. – Ты прошёл все три испытания и по праву заслужил руку царевны. Скажи же, добрый человек, как тебя зовут?  
– Моё имя не важно, потому что я представляю интересы третьей стороны, – ответила голопопая принцесса. – Я лишь принёс царевне говно, мочу и сперму от настоящего жениха, который в силу обстоятельств не смог прийти сам.  
–Отчего же он не смог прийти? – насторожился царь. – Неужто к моей дочери решил свататься лежачий больной?  
– Тогда я буду ухаживать за ним, – вызвалась царевна. – Я готова всю жизнь есть его говно, пить его мочу и растить детей от его спермы.  
– А может быть этот жених скрывается от закона? – предположил царь. – Уж не убийца ли он часом?  
– Пусть хоть саму меня убьёт, – сказала царевна. – Он заслужил такое право.  
– А может он и сам уже мертвец? – продолжил мысль царь. – Что стоит с трупа собрать остатки говна, мочи и спермы?  
– Тогда я лягу рядом и умру, – решила царевна. – Мы будем вместе на том свете.  
– На самом деле всё гораздо проще, – ответила голопопая принцесса. – Жених есть жив здоров и без проблем с законом. Из комнаты его не выпускает лишь отец.  
– Действительно, а я уж напридумал! – с облегчением выдохнул царь. – Коль так, то пусть женится смело. А кто же тиран тот отец?  
– Тиран или нет – вам знать лучше, – ответила гологрудая принцесса. – А точно известно, что царь.  
– Так царь-то ведь я! Что ж выходит... За сына всё ж выдал я дочь?  
– Я знала, я знала! – ликовала царевна. – Не может иначе и быть!  
– Вы только одно не забудьте, – напомнила гологрудая принцесса. – Надо нищему ложку вернуть.  
Но когда она вернулась к нищему, оказалось, что тот уже закончил развлекаться с её сестрой и заметил пропажу. Разозлившись он придушил гологрудую принцессу и продолжил развлекаться уже с её трупом. Пришлось голопопой принцессе извиниться за то, что без спроса брала вещи, и стать женой нищего вместо сестры. Она взяла его к себе во дворец, отмыла, накормила, и родила ему много детей. Лишь иногда бывший нищий спрашивал, не жалеет ли она об утрате сестры, но тогда принцесса лишь молча снимала верх и надевала низ, и он понимал, что для близнецов такой вопрос не имеет смысла.  
А голые царевич с царевной поженились и снова стали жить вместе, как это и было всегда, только теперь их часто навещал их новый любовник купец со всякими заморскими новинками и новый друг крестьянин со своими животными.


End file.
